1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel phosphorotriamidate urease inhibitors and to urease inhibited urea based fertilizer compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to urease inhibited urea based fertilizer compositions which contain certain phosphorotriamidate compounds as the urease inhibitors, and methods of using such fertilizer compositions to increase plant yield and methods of and compositions for inhibiting the catalytic activity of urease by such phosphorotriamidate compounds.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known in the art to use urea and urea compositions in fertilizers for application to the soil. The effective life of such fertilizers, however, is of short duration wherever microbiological activity exists in the soil to which the fertilizer is applied. This is due to the fact that urea is hydrolyzed rapidly, and nitrogen is lost in the form of ammonias, when urea is placed under or on the surface of moist soil which contains urease. Urease, a crystallizable enzyme occurring in numerous bacteria and fungi, as for example Micrococcus urease, catalyzes the conversion of urea into ammonia and carbon dioxide. Carbonate which subsequently decomposes into ammonium bicarbonate and ammonia. The reactions are as follows: ##STR1## A portion of the ammonia thus formed is held by absorbing constituents of the soil and is available to plants as nutrient. However, a large amount of the ammonia may be lost to the air. A further problem resulting from the action of urease is that the accumulation of ammonium in the soil and rise in problems, including damage to germinating seedlings and young plants.
One approach to reduction of problems resulting from the activity of soil urease toward soil applied urea is to find compounds that inhibit urease activity when applied to soils in conjunction with fertilizer urea. This approach has received considerable attention, and several compounds have been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,989 discloses a fertilizer composition consisting of urea, a hydrocarbon binder and a urease inhibitor such as formaldehyde, boron metal salts such as sodium borate and potassium borate, fluorine metal salts and heavy metal ions with atomic weights greater than 50.00. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,018 describes the use of inorganic or organic heavy metal salts such as copper sulfate, borax, and addition compounds of cupric copper formate and copper acetate as urease inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,599 describes a fertilizer composition which contains urea, certain hydrophobic chemicals and an inorganic boron compound as for example, orthoboric acid, sodium perborate, potassium metaborates, tetraboric acid, ammonium pentaborate and ammonium tetraborate.
Other prior art describes various phosphoro compounds which are useful as urease inhibitors. For example, East German Pat. Nos. 142,714; 212,026; 122,177; 122,621 and 130,936, and Great Britain Pat. No. 1,494,774 describe various phosphorodiamidates as urease inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,325 describes a method of controlling the enzymatic decomposition of urea to ammonia and carbonic acid due to the action of urease which comprises exposing the enzyme to certain phosphorotriamidate compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,881 describes the use of certain N-[diamino-phosphinyl]arylcarboxyamide compounds as inhibitors of the enzyme urease in the urinary tract. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,526 describes the use of 8-[(4-aminophenyl)-sulfonyl]amino-2-napthalenyl phosphorodiamidate compounds as inhibitors of the enzyme urease, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,948 describes the use of [(4-aminophenyl)sulfonyl]amino]phenyl phosphorodiamidate compounds as inhibitors of the enzyme urease.
Still other prior art describes phosphorotriamidate compounds which are useful for other purposes, for example as flame proofing agents. For example, Great Britain Pat. No. 830,800 describes certain phosphorotriamide compounds which are useful as flame proofing agents.